herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trey of Triforia
Lord Trey of Triforia is a fictional character and hero from the Power Rangers universe, appearing in the television series Power Rangers: Zeo. Trey's three personalities, Wisdom, Heart, and Courage were portrayed by identical triplets Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillippo, respectively. He is voiced by Brad Hawkins. Tom was the triplet inside the Ranger suit when worn. In "Countdown to Destruction", where Trey was only seen morphed however the triplets did not reprise their role, and thus was played by stunt actor Yoshio Iizuka, who was also the suit actor for Darkonda. Character history The Gold Ranger arrived on Earth in Pyramidas. The Gold Ranger first appeared to the other Rangers when the Rangers were battling Wolfbane. After the battle, the Zeo Rangers debated whether to talk to the Gold Ranger who had helped them. Before they could, Wolfbane had gotten big and the Gold Ranger called for Pyramidas. After that battle, the Gold Ranger vanished. The Gold Ranger appeared another time, when Tommy and Kat had been shrunk by Prince Sprocket. The Gold Ranger helped them out of the terrarium they were trying to escape from. The Gold Ranger left but returned when the Rangers were battling Tarantabot. He informed the Rangers that Pyramidas and their zords could come together to form a more powerful zord. After the defeat of Tarantabot, Gold Ranger disappeared again. The Gold Ranger continued to help the Power Rangers whenever they needed it. Varox, a bounty hunter, came after the Gold Ranger. Varox and King Mondo both wanted to get rid of the Gold Ranger. Varox pursued the Gold Ranger relentlessly and eventually the Gold Ranger crashed on the planet of Aquitar. Cestro and Delphine retrieved his Pyramidas. The Gold Ranger was unable to hold onto the gold powers and demorphed in front of Cestro and Delphine. The Gold Ranger revealed himself to be Trey, Lord of the planet Triforia. Trey was very weak and told Delphine that he needed Zordon's help. Cestro and Delphine placed Trey in a clear cylinder and contacted Zordon. Trey was sent to Earth, but because King Mondo placed a shield around the Power Chamber, he landed in the ocean by Angel Grove. The Rangers rescued Trey from the ocean. Trey thanked the Rangers and walked a little distance from them, after which he split into three beings - Trey of Courage, Trey of Heart, and Trey of Wisdom. Because of Varox's attacks, Trey was unable to preserve his unity and he needed to temporarily transfer his Gold Zeo Ranger powers. The Rangers believe they had the perfect candidate for the gold powers. Before they could leave, they were attacked by King Mondo and his cogs. The three Treys fought off the Cogs as they tried to capture them. Billy broke through the shield surrounding the Power Chamber and teleported the three Treys to the Power Chamber. The gold staff contained the gold powers and the Treys were ready to transfer the gold power to Billy by having Billy grasp the gold staff. The Rangers returned to the Power Chamber and received bad news: Billy could not receive the gold powers. Billy explained that when the Command Center blew up, he had received a large amount of negative proton molecules that rejected the gold powers. The Treys emphasized that the gold power had to be transferred. Tommy believed he had another qualified candidate for the gold powers. The three Treys waited along with the rest of the Power Rangers in the Power Chamber for Tommy to return with the new candidate. After some difficulty, King Mondo had tried to prevent them from entering the Power Chamber. Tommy returned with the new candidate - Jason, former Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. The three Treys greeted Jason and began the transfer of power almost immediately. The Rangers had to leave to battle, and Jason told them he would join them as quickly as possible. The three Treys surrounded Jason and each spoke to him in turn. The gold staff was held over Jason and the transfer of power began. Jason became the new Gold Ranger and joined the rest of the Power Rangers. Later, the Power Rangers returned to the Power Chamber. The three Treys had to return to Triforia to reunite their beings. They had a gift for the Rangers before they left - the Super Zeo Gems. Jason held the gold staff over the Super Zeo Gems which created the new Super Zeozords. The three Treys left for Triforia, but would return one day to reclaim the gold power. Trey of Wisdom contacted the Power Rangers. The transmission was not clear, but the Trey warned the Rangers that they were in danger. Trey felt that he had left the Gold Ranger at a disadvantage with Pyramidas gone. Trey sent the Rangers the Warrior Wheel which worked with the Super Zeozords. Later, Trey of Wisdom was able to send Pyramidas to Jason. Soon afterwards, the Gold Ranger powers were leaving Jason, along with his life force. Zordon didn't know if Trey's unification was complete, but knew that contacting him was vital. The Treys arrived in the Power Chamber, still not united. Zordon had a plan that could reunite the Treys and save Jason, but it was dangerous. Zordon explained that by using the Gold Ranger Staff, it could create an interplanetary unification beam that had to hit specific points of orbit on the planets Triforia, Aquitar, and Earth. If the precision of the beam missed Trey and Jason could be destroyed. The Treys felt that there wasn't really any other option and agreed to the plan. The Treys, Kat, Tommy, Tanya, Adam, and Jason, being supported by the others, left for a desert area. On the way they were attacked by King Mondo and his cogs. Jason called for the Gold Ranger Staff and the Treys quickly formed a triangle around Jason. Jason held the staff in the air and a beam from the Power Chamber hit it. The beam transferred from the Gold Ranger Staff to Aquitar, Triforia, and Earth. When the beam hit Earth, the Treys were reunited. Trey was immediately morphed into the Gold Ranger. Trey never felt better and quickly joined the battle, thanking Tommy for his help. During the battle, King Mondo grew large. There was not time to summon the Zords, so Trey used the Gold Ranger Staff to make himself and the rest of the Rangers (Rocky had joined in the battle) large enough to battle King Mondo and defeat him. Two years later, during the United Alliance of Evil's attack on the galaxy, the Gold Ranger was battling on a planet in the Vica Galaxy. Rita, Zedd and Goldar were attempting to conquer the planet. Gold Ranger fought against them, but it was a difficult battle as he also had to battle several monsters. Eventually, Gold Ranger was captured. While Gold Ranger was restrained, Ecliptor appeared in the sky to announce that Dark Specter had been destroyed and that Astronema was now the Queen of Evil. The following day, a golden wave of energy went through the planet. All the villains, with the exception of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, were turned to dust. The Gold Ranger watched them warily, slightly confused, as Rita and Lord Zedd were reverted to human form and danced away happily. According to the Gold Ranger panel at the 2012 Power Morphiconneeded and a subsequent unrelated interview with the triplets 1, Trey was to appear in at least 30 episodes as well as be the focus of a spinoff set on Triforia which never came to be. Trey returned as a Zeo Ranger with Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers, led by Tommy, that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Gold Ranger Zords *Pyramidas **Zeo Ultrazord Arsenal *Golden Power Staff Gallery Images Zeo Charger (Gold Ranger).jpg See Also *Riki - Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Heavenly Saint Sungel - The first regular Sentai Gold. *Jason Lee Scott - The Ranger to whom Trey (temporarily) transferred his Gold Ranger powers to. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Mysterious Category:Honorable Category:Pacifists Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Superheroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Predecessor Category:Successors Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Loyal Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Master Orator Category:Paragon Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Selfless Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:The Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful